1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wave filer, more particularly one, which is modulized, and fitted in a multimedia wideband router, and which includes a circuit board with several wave-filtering circuits, and switching components interposed between the wave-filtering circuits to control the wave filter; therefore, it isn't necessary to change wave filters and install additional switching components in order for the multimedia wideband router to be connected to and used with televisions/various digital multimedia equipments.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is a development trend of home networking to combine various digital devices with computers and digital multimedia equipments. Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN for short), Ultra-wideband (UWB), HomePlug, and the Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) are among the currently existing techniques of home networking. The Multimedia over Coax Alliance was established by its founding members in January 2004, and develops specifications for home networking over in-home co-axial cable. The goal of the Multimedia over Coax Alliance is to facilitate home networking on existing coaxial cable, which can be used for data connections to telephones, network, set top boxes, cable TV (CATV), Satellite Master Antenna Television System (SMATV), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and other entertainment devices without the need for new connections.
However, the following problems will arise when the MoCA networking technique is used; a multimedia wideband router for the above purpose has to be connected to various wave filters with different wave-filtering effects, which are used to filter various signals sent though the coaxial cable in order to obtain signals of needed frequency bands as well as signals of the frequency band between 975 MHz and 1525 MHz stipulated by Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA). Therefore, it is necessary to change wave filters or install additional switching components on the multimedia wideband router in order for the multimedia wideband router to be connected to and used with televisions/various digital multimedia equipments, causing a lot of inconvenience.
Therefore, it t is a main object of the present invention to provide a modulized wave filter to overcome the above problems.